Various types of personal vaporizers have been known in the art for many years. In general, currently available vaporizers are characterized by heating a solid to a smoldering point, vaporizing a liquid by direct or indirect heat, or nebulizing a liquid by heat and/or by expansion through a nozzle. Such devices are designed to release aromatic materials held in a solid or liquid form, while avoiding high temperatures that may result in combustion and associated formation of tars, carbon monoxide, or other harmful combustion byproducts. Preferably, the device releases a vapor or very fine mist with a mouth feel similar to smoke, under suction. Thus, a vaporizing device may be made to mimic traditional smoking articles, such as cigarettes, cigars, pipes, and hookahs in certain aspects, while avoiding significant adverse health effects of traditional tobacco or other herbal consumption. While various designs are long known, it is only relatively recently that technology has improved and markets have developed to the point to make mass-marketing of personal vaporizers practical. It would be desirable, therefore, to develop new technologies for introducing a messaging function to the act of vaporizing.